Within the field of metal cutting operations using cutting tools with cutting inserts, there are known many different ways for securing a cutting insert to an insert pocket of a cutting tool, such as clamping mechanisms for clamping the cutting insert in the insert pocket. The cutting insert must be replaced with another identical cutting insert or indexed due to wear. The clamping mechanism is released to free up the cutting insert for removal or insertion and applied to firmly hold the cutting insert so that it is ready to use for cutting. These arrangements usually involve a clamping element, such as a clamping screw, a lever, a wedge, or a clamp, and an external member such as a screw to retain or operate the clamping element.
A disadvantage of such a form of clamping is that, in order to replace the cutting insert, it is necessary to remove the external member from its position at the tool machine, or to fully screw or unscrew the external member in order to be able to operate the clamping element. Such a task, of course, is labor and time consuming, and requires additional tools for operating the replacement process.
Attempts have been made to solve some of the above disadvantages, to index or replace the cutting insert quickly and without the need for using any external tools. For example, U.S. Pat. Application No. 20070116530 discloses an end mill having a plurality of quick change insert holders for cutting inserts on machine tools. A clamping arm is movably mounted in an insert housing and has a clamp portion adapted to engage a cutting insert extending over the seat portion. A locking mechanism is contained within the housing and has a clamping position wherein pressing downwardly on the clamp portion of the clamping arm by the user forces the clamp portion to engage the cutting insert and a releasing position wherein pushing a button firmly toward the insert housing forces the clamp portion to disengage from the cutting insert. However, the location of operating the clamp position is different than the location of operating the release position, which impedes the process of the cutting insert replacement, and the clamping force impacted on the locking and releasing elements is determined by the user, creating uncontrolled force which can damage the clamping element.